


Poolside Fun

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Liam Riding, M/M, Outside Sex, Riding, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is relaxing when he suddenly gets hit by a water balloon. Opening his eyes he sees his boyfriend Liam and well some fun happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

Laying out on the lounge chair, Zayn was overjoyed for the downtime and some private downtime for that. Their management had arranged for all of the boys to go on a very private vacation. They had somehow gotten a beach house in East Sussex at a beach called Cambar Sands near Rye and well the boys were certainly enjoying themselves. No one knew the boys where there and Zayn was glad to know that there was no chance in hell that the paparazzi or fans would find them. Yeah he loved the fans but sometimes the boys needed to breath.

Zayn had opted to stay up at the house and lounge by the pool instead of heading down to the beach with the rest. He wasn’t the best swimmer because well he really couldn’t swim so why watch the others splash around having fun when he could simply relax in peace. His boyfriend Liam had hesitated at first but he knew the boy wanted to go surfing with Louis so he had sent him on his ways with promises that he wasn’t upset. As soon as the boys had disappeared, Zayn had changed into his swim trunks that were basically new and went down to the pool.

He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice the banging of the pool gate. Eyes closed he was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his body when his eyes snapped open as something hit him and broke open releasing water. Sitting up he was about shout the name of Louis when he felt more hit him and he jumped up. Looking around he saw that it was in fact Liam and he rolled his eyes asking, “What’s with the water balloons Li?” He frowned as his boyfriend laughed and walked towards him quipping, “You looked too peaceful plus I wanted to surprise you. The others are still at the beach so I thought I would come back early and we could have a little fun.”

Hearing what Liam was implying, Zayn chewed his lip and asked, “Can we do something different then Liam? Since the boys are gone and we are in the most private location we have ever been in?” He watched as Liam raised an eyebrow and Zayn lifted his sunglasses and flickered his eyes around the pool. He grinned as Liam got the hint and pressed his lips to Zayn murmuring, “Oh I am so in.” With that Zayn couldn’t help but press his lips to Liam and feel himself being nudged back until he was on the lounge chair once more.

Zayn couldn’t help but grin as Liam easily straddled him and Zayn couldn’t help but run his fingers down Liam’s chest. At last Zayn began to rub his palms over Liam’s nipples and he felt as the younger boy began to bite and tug at his lower lip. Between the two working on each other it wasn’t long before Zayn could feel Liam’s hard on against his stomach and he could tell he certainly had one. As their lips broke, Zayn was glad when Liam slid down his body and tugged his trunks off. He felt his breath stiffen in his chest as Liam’s mouth wrapped around his hard on. He felt as the boy flick his tongue across his head and Zayn bit his lip trying to hold back a moan.

Liam was only at it a few minutes before Zayn felt Liam pull away. Growling he couldn’t help but stare as Liam slipped off his own trunks before sliding onto Zayn. Sighing in relief he felt as Liam began to bounce and Zayn couldn’t hold it in any longer. Letting the moans come he saw Liam was smirking and Zayn knew what he could do to take that smirk away. Snaking his hand down he wrapped it around Liam’s hard on and began to thrust his hand up and down. He grinned as Liam’s smirk was gone in seconds and replaced with moans. As Zayn felt himself getting close he screamed, “Li faster!” He felt the boy pick up the pace and Zayn began to move his hand faster.

Finally they both came and he felt as Liam fell forward landing on him and slipping out as he did. Releasing Liam he brought up his hand and licked the come away that covered it. Kissing Liam next he nudged the boy and spoke, “We should really move before the others walk in.” He watched Liam nod and the two scrambled off the lounge chair. They had just yanked on the trunks when the pool gate clattered and their three friends walked in with smirks. Zayn could tell by the way they were looking that they knew what happened but he still blushed when Louis chirped, “Could you two get any louder? Could hear you guys from almost half a mile away. “ As Louis fell silent Harry added, “Didn’t realize you both were screamers.” Looking at Liam, Zayn shrugged and spoke, “Thank goodness we are at a private location then.” Grabbing Liam’s hand he added, “Come on babe and lets leave these boys here wishing they were getting some action.” He knew that would cause his boyfriend to smirk and he happily led him away into the house.


End file.
